Sleepy Sarcastic Morning
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for 10 passions. Prompt was hidden from the world. Danny and Lindsay’s playful morning turns into a competion.


Hidden from the World

Prompt: Hidden from the World

Danny pulled the blanket up over their heads, shielding them from the sunlight and the world at large. Montana was stretched out on top of him fast asleep. Her fingers clung to his shirt like she was making sure he couldn't leave her and her head rested over his heart. She was warm and soft against him and he wanted to stay this way forever.

"Danny," Lindsay said, her voice soft from sleep, her eyes blinking as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Shhh, go back to sleep, Montana."

She blinked again and propped her head up on his chest; her hands under her chin as she looked at the blanket that now covered them like a cocoon "Are we morphing into a butterfly?"

"Ha ha," he said, reaching down to tweak her cute, little nose, "I just wanted some time alone with my girl before the world came barreling in."

Lindsay smiled, "Your girl has no problem with that, but do we need to sleep during that time?" Her body inched up his so her lips could press against his chin.

"Well," he said, hands sliding to her hips so he could pull her up even further, "I have no problems with a little detour to our alone time. What do you suggest?"

"Hmmm," Lindsay said as she nibbled on his lower lip, "We could do some kissing. I like the kissing."

"I know," he said, capturing her lips completely, "I like the kissing too." He kissed her again, tongue sliding along her lips, softly asking for entrance. Her mouth opened under his and the kiss deepened as he rolled her under him.

"Hey," she whispered, "I like being on top."

He smiled against her skin as he kissed her neck, "I'll let you get back on top later I promise. First, I want to get rid of these clothes. See this is why I keep telling you to come to bed naked like I do."

She shivered as his naked hips pressed against her clothed ones, "If I did that we'd never get any sleep."

He pulled off her tank top, "It would be worth it."

Lindsay smiled, "They are pretty impressive." She giggled as Danny pressed against her again, "Of course so is that."

"Enough out of you," he said, as he pulled her shorts away and slid down her body, "Time for you to do something else besides talk."'

"Is that a….a threat?" she just managed to get out as he touched her.

"A promise. You tend to be less than articulate when I'm going down on you."

Lindsay glared down at him, "I can talk while you do that. I could even talk when I come."

"If by talk you mean scream my name then yes."

Lindsay growled, "I'll prove it. What do you want me to talk about?" She whimpered a little as his finger slid inside her.

"DNA. Teach me all about DNA while I make you come. It's actually kind of hot to think about."

"No problem," Lindsay said, crossing her arms, which looked ridiculous in their current positions, "And when I do it you will not watch the Yankees for a week."

Danny gasped, "Evil woman."

"Afraid I'll be able to do it, not sure enough of your manly prowess?" she taunted him.

"Fine," he said, "When I win, and you're screaming my name like a banshee you will watch all the Yankee games with me…in outfits of my choosing for the next week."

Lindsay narrowed her eyes at him, but nodded, "Deal."

"Deal."

"Well then, cowboy you better get started. It's going to be a nice long lesson on the characteristics of DNA."

iLater that day/i

"Oh don't pout so much Danny, you sort of won."

"I can't believe you kept talking about it. I was doing some fine work in there."

"You were and it was great. Remember I did scream your name too, that's why you get to watch the Yankee game."

He nodded, but stared over at her forlornly, "But you're not wearing your sexy Yankee jersey."

Lindsay shook her head, "No, I'm not. You didn't win the bet completely."

"But Lindsay…you'll look so hot in it. Come on, please…for me."

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I'm only wearing it for the last inning. I don't want you getting me all excited and then making me wait an hour and a half for sex."

Danny smiled widely, "Deal, damn I love you."

"Yup," she said, smiling, enjoying their time together, "I know you do."


End file.
